Drinking games
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Gabriel go to a bar then come back drunk leading to some fun and games with Drade and Teresa.


_**DRINKING GAMES**_

Drade had let Sam and Gabriel go for a drink together even though her better judgment told her not to let them go. Gabriel opened the door to the motel room carrying Sam around his shoulder both of them had flushed faces and were giggling hysterically leading to them earning a raised eyebrow from both Drade and Teresa.

"You boys have fun?" Drade asked from the bed where she was laying with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands behind her head.

"Oh yeah" Gabriel said with a huge dorky grin plastered on his face

"Losh of fuhn!" Sam slurred tripping over his own feet as Gabe hauled his ass into the motel room. Gabriel sat Sam on the second bed as he crawled up Drade on the first one placing a kiss to her lips.

"Mm, you taste like tequila," Drade said after they broke apart

"Seriously, Gabriel?" Teresa asked

"Hey you want some sugar, that is yours…" Gabriel trailed off pointing at Sam who was smiling stupidly at Teresa.

"And these…are mine!" Gabriel emphasized grabbing Drade's breasts making Drade yelp as she shot Gabriel a bitch face.

"Gabriel!" Teresa shouted at him in shock

"Yesh, go-ho Gabe" Sam slurred from the other bed

"Okay big boy let's get you in bed" Teresa said pushing Sam down on the bed as she took off his shoes then his socks.

"I losh my shoe" Sam slurred again as he pointed down at Teresa carrying his shoes with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow…he really…ugh…is plastered…get off!" Drade barked as her palm hit Gabriel Square in his face to hold him away from her as he was massaging Drade's breasts still.

"Apparently so are you" Drade stated trying to get Gabe's grabby hands off of her

"Is that even possible?" Teresa asked still trying to get Sam into bed

"I didn't think so but apparently it is…you stink of tequila," Drade stated as she pushed on Gabriel even more when suddenly she heard a yelp from the other bed. Turning her head Drade saw that Sam had managed to grab hold of Teresa, flipping her on to the bed with him on top of her. Teresa's shirt was already pulled down on the one side with Sam's hands shoved up underneath it while his mouth covered hers furiously kissing her.

"Sam, stop it!" Teresa insisted pushing at him

"Gabriel!" Drade yelped again as Teresa managed to look over at them she saw that Gabriel now had Drade's tube top up over her breasts with his mouth wrapped around one of them.

"Sam!" Teresa shouted as he bit lightly on her side just enough to leave light teeth marks on her pale flesh.

"Gabe, cut it out! Come on!" Drade protested as he sucked harder on her breast flicking her nipple with his tongue before taking it between his teeth.

"Sam! Drade and Gabe are right there!" Teresa protested as well as Sam sucked a hickey to her hip just above the waste band of her jeans.

"We don't mind" Gabriel assured Teresa as he looked out of the corner of his eye with a glint of mischief showing in it. With a snap of fingers the girls suddenly realized that the bed were pushed together but that's not all they noticed Sam was sucking on Teresa's breasts now while Gabriel did the same to Drade's moving from one to the other then back making both girls wreath under their men. Seeing that neither of them was going to get out of this they decided to simply give in to it allowing the boys to work them. Drade reached down to massage Gabriel's head, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed down her torso along the raised skin of her scar. Teresa massaged Sam's chest to his shoulder then back down as he nipped along her neckline and jaw. Gabriel rubbed along the waste band of Drade's jeans occasionally dipping his hands below it to massage the tops of her ass cheeks while his tongue ran just under her navel. Sam squeezed at Teresa's denim covered ass while kissing along the waistband of her jeans, toying with the button as he took it between his teeth. Drade turned her head catching Teresa's eye then leaned closer grabbing the back of Teresa's neck to pull her in for a kiss. Teresa was startled at first but swiftly gave in as Sam nuzzled her stomach and Gabriel licked up Drade's both boys planted firmly between the girls' legs now as they shared a kiss.

Drade tangled her hand in Teresa's hair as she started running her tongue along the seem of her lips seeking entry. Teresa resisted but suddenly moaned as Sam nuzzled her denim-covered pussy with his nose allowing Drade to slide her tongue into Teresa's mouth. Gabriel began to rub along Drade as well making her moan then arch her back as the tearing of flesh and clothing was heard her wings suddenly immerged from under her. Gabriel lifted his head with a smirk then closed his own eyes concentrating until his own 6 golden wings burst forth from his back. Drade groaned pulling from the kiss with Teresa as Gabriel ran his hands along her torso to her chest with palms flat, fingers spread until Drade's hands grabbed his wrists then in an instant Drade flipped him on to his back feathers brushing across Teresa's body on the way. Teresa reached over grabbing a handful of Gabriel's feathers making him moan as Sam continued to nuzzle along Teresa's still covered pussy his hand running along her stomach with nails scratching lightly across it. Teresa couldn't restrain herself and started to crawl out from under Sam over to Gabriel as she continued to massage into the sensitive flesh under his feathers. Gabriel grabbed Drade by the sides hoisting himself up while his mouth stayed locked on Drade's both fighting for a dominant position while Teresa continued to massage Gabriel's wings from behind him and Sam crawling up Teresa from behind her. Drade growled into Gabriel's mouth as a warning to him but he was unsure what she was warning him of.

"What?" Gabe asked a little breathless as fingers dug into his wings again forcing out another moan.

"Too many cloths" Drade breathed out with a wicked grin

Gabriel smirked then nodded as he snapped his fingers making all the clothing on all 4 of them disappear. Drade smiled then kissed him again shoving her tongue down his throat as she reached between Gabriel's legs grabbing his rock hard cock to give it a hard jerk upwards while Teresa pressed her body up against his back between his wings both hands firmly thrust into the feathers until they brushed the sensitive skin beneath them. Sam rubbed his own aching length along the crack of Teresa's ass while running his hands along her stomach and nipped along her neck. Teresa was massaging the bases of Gabriel's wings while rolling her hips along his back practically humping his spine while Sam bit, sucked and caressed along her body. Both girls were wet and ready so Drade moved forward pressing her naked body against Gabriel's till she was able to straddle then sink down onto his cock while Sam grabbed Teresa's hips then thrust into her from behind. Gabriel rolled his hips upwards thrusting into Drade as his hands moved to the bases of her wings, fingertips running along the thin line where the leathery skin connected to her body. Teresa continued her assault on Gabriel's wings while Sam started thrusting into her his hands reaching round her front to massage at her clit in time with his thrusts. Teresa bit her lip then stuck 2 fingers in her mouth sucking on them making Sam groan with arousal making him thrust into her harder. Teresa took her 2 fingers and rubbed along Gabe's entrance making him buck backwards suddenly with a loud groan then clamp his hand on to the base of Drade's wing when Teresa dipped her index finger into Gabriel.

Drade moaned into Gabriel's mouth as he began thrusting backwards then forwards trying to figure out, which sensation he wanted more. Teresa swiftly inserted a second finger thrusting in to him deeply as Sam quickened his thrusts with both his hips and his fingers on her clit. Sam snaked his other hand around Teresa to her mouth then inserted them into her mouth letting her suck on them and swirl her tongue around the tips. Sam removed his fingers after a few minutes then reached down thrusting 2 fingers instantly into Teresa's ass making her scream as her orgasm punched from her. Sam gave 3 more hard thrusts into Teresa before falling as well. Gabriel shouted as Teresa's grip tightened around his wings making him cum shooting into Drade until she was coming as well.

"Really?" Drade breathed out as she noticed Gabriel was already getting hard again inside her before they had even begun to catch their breath.

"What can…I… say? High…stamina" Gabriel smirked panting heavily

"He's…not…the…only…one" Teresa said as Sam also started getting hard again

"Then…let's give…them a…show" Drade said un-straddling Gabriel to grab hold of Teresa pulling her off of Sam. Drade pulled on the back of Teresa's neck until she pressed her lips against hers in a deep kiss making Gabriel bite his lip with a smirk on his face. Gabriel reached down grabbing his cock giving it a few slow jerks as he watched the girls make out, his cock getting harder and harder. Suddenly Gabriel felt a hand in his left wing running through his feathers sending jolts of pleasure through him but just as he was about to look Sam's wait landed on top of him with his mouth on his. Gabriel was a little shocked at first but soon gave in to Sam's advances allowing Sam to stick his tongue down his throat while he massaged Gabe's wings in tandem. Drade looked over at the boys with a huge smirk as she ran her hands along Teresa's perky breasts then down to her ass cheeks to squeeze them. Teresa moaned as her hands ran over Drade's breasts to her pussy running over the outside of it. Sam assaulted Gabriel's mouth nipping at his lips as his hands worked on his wings before moving one to his cock giving it a rough jerk that made Gabriel groan. Drade pulled from the kiss with Teresa tilting her head towards the boys as an indicator to Teresa as to what she was thinking earning her a sly smile from Teresa. Both girls crawled over to the boys; Drade knelt by Gabriel's head massaging her hands from his shoulders down to his chest then back up. Teresa massaged Sam's ass then ran her hands along the small of his back, up his spine then back down again ending with a swift smack to his ass.

Drade crawled over Gabriel's face straddling him with no subtlety at all as to what she wanted him to do. Gabriel took the hint wrapping his mouth around her pussy licking at the outside then dipping in to find her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Sam watched as Drade leaned down taking the place of his hand with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of Gabriel's cock then lazily mouthing at it. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips with his hands, lining himself up with his entrance but as he lined up Gabriel pulled off of Drade.

"Sam, wait, wait…ugh!" Gabriel tried to protest but failed as Sam thrust into him with a single movement.

"Ugh…Fuck!" Gabriel cursed, gritting his teeth at the slow burn of Sam entering him with no lube of any kind.

Drade continued to mouth at the head of Gabriel's cock while Sam started slowly thrusting in and out of Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped his mouth around Drade's pussy again licking along her as the burn began to subside from Sam's thrusts. Teresa crawled along side where Drade was blowing Gabriel then exchanged glances with Drade before she pulled off of him allowing Teresa to straddle him, sinking down on Gabriel till he filled her completely. Drade hoisted herself up on her hands on either side of Gabriel to capture Teresa's mouth in hers thrusting her tongue down her throat while she fought with Teresa's tongue. Teresa started riding Gabriel in time to Sam's thrusts making him groan against Drade's clit earning him a moan in response as Drade began to thrust her hips down on to Gabriel's tongue. The group was a tangle of limbs, tongues and sounds as they all approached their second climax of the night the smell of beer, tequila and sex in the air of the musky motel room. Teresa reached up grabbing Drade's wings and that was it she came with a shout that was swallowed up by Teresa making Drade clamp down on Gabriel's wings sending him over the edge as well shooting deeply into Teresa and clenching down on Sam's hard cock in his ass making him cum as well into Gabriel. Sam bit down on Teresa's shoulder while Gabriel rode out his orgasm thrusting 3 hard times into her finally finishing her as well.

The afterglow was amazing the 4 of them tangled together on the bed with Sam passed out from booze and sex, Drade cuddled next to Gabriel with her wings wrapped over him while Gabriel's wings tucked under himself, Teresa cuddled with Sam also passed out from the 2 rounds of hard core sex. Drade traced lazy patterns over Gabriel's chest when suddenly he started to laugh.

"What?" Drade asked him with a raised eyebrow

"I'm not really drunk," Gabriel told her with a huge smirk on his face

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Drade asked him with an eye roll

"Actually this wasn't my idea" Gabriel said sounding surprised at himself

"You're joking…then whose…?" Drade trailed off as she looked over at Sam

"Yep" was all Gabriel said


End file.
